Simplify the expression. $(-3x-8)(5x+2)$
First distribute the ${-3x-8}$ onto the ${5x}$ and ${2}$ $ = {5x}({-3x-8}) + {2}({-3x-8})$ Then distribute the ${5x}.$ $ = ({5x} \times {-3x}) + ({5x} \times {-8}) + {2}({-3x-8})$ $ = -15x^{2} - 40x + {2}({-3x-8})$ Then distribute the ${2}$ $ = -15x^{2} - 40x + ({2} \times {-3x}) + ({2} \times {-8})$ $ = -15x^{2} - 40x - 6x - 16$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -15x^{2} - 46x - 16$